Playing in the Snow
by Goose-chan
Summary: Yaya wants to play in the snow, but everyone is busy except Kairi, the boring kid who is Yaya's total opposite. Will Yaya have fun or will Kairi ruin it? KairiXYaya, friendship stage, one-shot


**Goose: Hey! **

**Dwarfy: Don't you have to update SNSTBH?**

**Goose: Why yes, I do, but I was shoveling snow and had ideas for two new one-shots. **

**Dwarfy: ...Fine, but if they kill you, I claim all rights to your manga. And money. **

**Goose: …**

**Dwarfy: Goose does not own Shugo Chara!**

**Goose: In this, Kairi already moved back!**

_**Normal POV**_

Yaya sighed. It had just snowed two feet, _two whole feet_, but she had no one to play in it with. Amu was on a date with Ikuto, which Tadase was desperately trying to stop. Rima and Nagihiko were on their parfait date, Utau and Kukai were having another ramen eating contest, Rikka was sick, and Hikaru was too busy with his fancy-shmancy company to care.

She considered calling Kairi, but he was boring. He'd probably bore her to death with some rant on how snow was formed or something, and then tell her how unhealthy all of her candy eating was. But the snow was so inviting, and everyone knows playing alone in the snow is nowhere near as fun as playing with a friend. She sighed again. She had no other choice.

Scrolling down on the contacts list on her cell phone, she finally found it: _Sanjo Kairi. _The phone rang, and she thought about Kairi. He was boring, strict, a know-it-all, and couldn't get a joke, and yet Yaya couldn't hate him. Maybe that was just her nature, not hating people. After all, babies didn't hate either, did they?

"_Hello?" _Kairi's serious voice snapped Yaya back to reality. _"Who is this?"_

"Hey, Kairi! Yaya was wondering if you wanna go play in the snow! Everyone else is busy, so Yaya is lonely."

"_Uh... alright. I'll be over in a few minutes," _Kairi said before hanging up. Yaya put her phone down on her bed and put her light brown hair into two bouncy ponytails. She pulled on her pale pink coat and her yellow ducky boots and tied her lucky lollipop necklace around her neck. She had just popped a caramel in her mouth when the doorbell rang. Rushing down the stairs, Yaya flung the door open.

"Yo-ho, Kairi!" she exclaimed, grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him down the street to Seiyo Academy, where the snow was so much better to play in.

"Um... Ace, the snow is a bit deep here..." Kairi said, a worried expression on his face. "We could get frost-bite in our toes."

Yaya frowned. She'd show him! She jumped in the air, turned so she was face-up, and landed on her back in the snow, in a position as if she was making a snow angel. Smirking, Yaya looked at Kairi. It wasn't that deep at all! But when she tried to get up, her hands sunk deep into the snow, and the same happened when she tried with her feet. She was stuck.

"Uh... Kairi... can I have a little help?" Yaya asked awkwardly as some snow fell into her mouth and melted. Kairi sighed and walked over to Yaya, grabbing both of her hands. He pulled her up, and after brushing the powder off of her coat, she looked at Kairi for a moment before saying, "That was fun!" and jumping back into the snow so she was laying on her stomach.

"Ace!" Kairi sighed, looking at the girl in exasperation. Yaya smiled, then tried to roll over so she could get back up. When she tried to use her elbow as support, the top half of her body suddenly sunk deeper into the snow, so her feet were sticking up. Again, she was stuck, but she couldn't ask Kairi for help! He was younger than her, so she had to bully him, not ask for his help every time she was in trouble!

She pushed her hands down until she could feel the ground, then brought her knees to that spot, and was soon standing on her knees. As she stood up, she looked at Kairi. And smiled. She began to fall backwards, but grabbed Kairi's hand as she fell. Unable to catch him self, the two went tumbling down into the snow.

Yaya laughed. They had landed in the deeper part of the snow, and they were both stuck. Pushing down on Kairi's back, Yaya was again on her knees, and she stood up once more. Kairi turned his head to look up at her, his face now caked with snow. Getting up onto his knees like Yaya did, he grabbed a fistful of snow in his hand.

"Ace, as a samurai, you have hurt my honor by pulling me down," he said, smirking slightly before flinging the snow in Yaya's face. Yaya smirked back, and scooping all the snow around her into one big pile, she took an armful and threw it all over Kairi's head.

Yaya and Kairi's snowball fight lasted until the sun set and Kairi walked Yaya home. Satisfied with how she spent her day, Yaya quickly changed into her pajamas and lay in bed, thinking of the important thing she had learned that day.

Kairi wasn't as bad as she thought.

_**The End**_

**Goose: HEY GUYS! DID YOU KNOW TAYLOR LAUTNER'S GAY?!**

**Dwarfy: She's not well today, so if that offends you, please ignore her.**

**Goose: Taylor and Tsukasa sittin' in a tree...**

**Dwarfy: I don't wanna hear the rest of that song...**

**Goose: R-&-R-i-n-g!**


End file.
